


Why Play Volleyball When You Can Just Be Gay?

by toastfish



Series: Volleyball=Gay [1]
Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Fanfic, Fun, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kuroo and Bokuto as bros, Other, Volleyball, haikyuu fanfic - Freeform, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastfish/pseuds/toastfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a training camp, not where everyone opens their inner gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's basically getting ready to leave for the training camp! This chapter is pretty short so....

______________________________  
"Training Camp?!"  
"It's just going to be for a couple of days and it's just for fun." Daichi explained, "Aboia Josia, Fukurdonai and Nekoma are going to be the other teams attending. Now I expect you guys to behave." After that the whole gym exploded into chaos. Tanaka and Noya making plans on how to beat the other teams, Hinata jumping around yelling about how he was going to see Kenma again, Tsukishima groaning cause all he wanted was to never see Kuroo or Bokuto again and Suga just trying to calm everyone down. "I want you guys all here with your bags packed at 8." Daichi said, almost having to yell.  
\-------------------------------------  
Suga and Daichi were the first ones to arrive at the school (,since the mom and dad are the responsible ones,) followed by the very excited Nishinoya and Hinata. Once the whole team got there they all got into the bus and surprisingly, it was quite. "Why's it so quite in here? Is everyone okay?" Daichi asked Suga.  
"I think everyone's just asleep." Suga said looking back into the rest if the bus and giggled, "Yup their sound asleep and I'm actually kind of tired myself." Suga said as he leaned himself up against Daichi's shoulder. "Good night." Suga murmered,before closing his eyes.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Hey Hey Heyy!! Bokuto practically screeched, as he ran up to his team. "I'm ready to go to the training camp!"  
"We have to wait for the rest if the team." Akaashi said, not even looking back at Bokuto. "Then they should come here already!" Bokuto whined. The rest of the team groaned not ready for the ride to come.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Hey Kenma what game are you going to playing on the ride there?" Lev asked. Kenma just shrugged at this."Well currently he's playing Final Fantasy IV." Kuroo said as he walked up to the two. "You look tired." Kuroo said as Kenma sat down on the bus next to him. "Mmm." Kenma replied as he rest his head on Kuroo's shoulder. "He's so cute," Kuroo thought, "Just like a little kitten."  
\-------------------------------------  
"Iwa-Chan!!" Oikawa yelled out "Can I sit next to you?" Oikawa asked. "Do you really need to ask?" Iwaizumi replied, "You act like your 9." Oikawa pouted which caused a slight blushed to form on Iwauzumi's face. "Sit down already, we are about to leave."  
\-------------------------------------


	2. Cafeteria Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the cafeteria?? You don't want to know.

"KENMA" Hinata screeched as he ran across the pavement. Kenma instinctively went behind Kuroo as a shield which caused Kuroo to chuckle a bit. "H-Hello Shouyou." Kenma murmered just loud enough for Hinata to hear.   
"Hinata I think you scaring Pudding Head." Tsukishima said as he walked past the scene, trying to hurry past Kuroo.   
"Well I have to unpack, see you later!" Hinata yelled back to Kenma as he ran to catch up with the rest of his team.  
"Aww I'm so proud to be your chosen protector." Kuroo said as he turned around to face Kenma.  
".....Your not my protector." Kenma replied looking up at Kuroo who had that same damn beautiful smirk on his face. "Really? I thought I served you well." Kuroo said, "Come on let's go inside Kenma." Kuroo started to walk indoors as Kenma trailed behind him.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Hey Hey Hey!" Echoed through out the cafeteria as a owl looking man kicked open the double doors, the rest of Fukurdonai trailing in after their captain. "B-Bokuto? Is that you?" Kuroo said in a old man-ish voice as he got up and walked to the middle of the room. "Ahh I haven't seen you in a long time."  
"Kuroo! My old friend, long time no see." Also was said in a old man-ish voice by Bokuto which cause everyone to stop eating and look at the scene. Kuroo squinted his eyes and looked at Bokuto "It's been 83 years Bokuto." Kenma and Akaashi both exchanged looks at each other before rolling their eyes. Kuroo and Bokuto gave a manly hug to each other before going back to normal and parading around the room, arms linked together, saying "Oh ho ho" for who knows why. Fukurdonai and Nekoma were just left wondering where they went wrong.   
\-------------------------------------  
"Hey Tsukki." Was said in unison as Bokuto and Kuroo slid into the seats left and right of Tsukishima. "Don't call me that." Was what they got as the blonde looked at both of them then back in front of him with disgust. "Aww so rude Tsukki." Bokuto started. "Yeah what did we ever do to you?" Kuroo finished as he leaned on Tsukishima's side. "Get off."  
"Say please."  
"....."  
Tsukishima got up and started to walk away in till he was stopped my Yamaguchi. "Hey Tsukki, do you want to practice after your done?"   
Tsukishima shrugged, "Sure I don't really have anything else to do."   
"Can we join too?" Yamaguchi jumped, surprised by the sudden arm on his shoulder. "Uh... S-Sure!" He said looking up at Kuroo sheepishly. "Let me just put my stuff up." Yamaguchi said as he walked away "I'll just meet you guys there, go on without me."   
"Okay Yams." Tsukki said not really paying much attention as he headed out the door.  
"Already have nicknames?"   
"Oh Tsukki" Bokuto said, impersonating Yamaguchi. "Yes my sweet Yams." Kuroo said causing him and Bokuto to break out laughing. "So are you a thing yet?" Bokuto asked running to catch up with Tsukishima's fast pace. "It's not like that." The blonde replied getting more irritated by the moment. "Just don't touch him."  
"HOOT HOOT!" Bokuto yelled, "I sense some teen romance!!"  
"It's okay Glasses," Kuroo said, "I was in your situation once. Be glad me and Bokuto are your senpais and here to help you."  
"And yet your still single." Tsukishima retorted. Kuroo stopped in front of Tsukishima.  
"Me? Single? I don't think single is in my dictionary."   
"Okay, then who do you think your dating." Tsukishima replied back, looking up at Kuroo. Kuroo pointed his noise up at the air. "Only the best, only the greatest, only the cutest." "ONE of the cutest." Bokuto cut in. "Okay, ONE of the cutest. Oh wait there's Yamaguchi, hey yams!" Kuroo waved at the figure walking up to them. "Hey." Yamaguchi said jogging to catch up with them. "Sorry it took me so long, Daichi was asking me a lot of questions." "It's okay." Tsukishima said, with some rare kindness in his voice, "We just got here anyways." The group went inside the gym and started their little practice session. The whole time Tsukishima getting more and more annoyed and Yamaguchu being oblivious to it all. But for the rest of the night even after they went their own ways Tsukushina wondered if Kuroo was actually dating someone and if so, who?  
\-------------------------------------  
"Hey Bokuto."  
"Yeah Kuroo?"  
"We have to get those two together."  
"Yeah they were made for each other.  
"They are purrfect together."  
"Their like sowlmates."  
"Brokuto."  
"Yes Broroo."  
"Your my best bro."  
"Your my favorite bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't think I'm that goodbye to writing but I noticed the lack of Haikyuu fanfics that aren't one shots or AU's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa are the hottest captains.

_______________________________________  
Kuroo looked down at Kenma. "Just one minute and we can wake him up."  
"Why can't we just wake him up now? We have to be awake at 9 and its 8:59." Lev asked looking down at the sleeping Kenma, DS still in hand.  
"I don't think you want to." Haiba said as he walked up to the two.   
"What will happen if I do?" Lev bent down and looked at Kenma closely.   
"EVERYBODY EVACUATE!" Kuroo yelled as Lev reached down to wake Kenma. Everybody sprinted out of the room before closing the door.  
Kenma woke up right as Lev touched him, he looked at the clock, saw it wasn't 9 and immediately went into action. He threw his pillow at Lev and jumped at him, while Lev was just screaming and running around the room. Once Lev was huddled in the corner Kenma opened up the door and left for breakfast.  
\-------------------------------------  
Asahi stared down at the figure in front of him. Someone had stolen Nishinoya's hair gel so he was sitting, arms crossed and head down, in one of the cafeteria chairs trying to ignore the looks from his team and some others. "Why isn't your hair up like normal?" Daichi asked with a hint if worry in his voice. Noya just grunted in responding causing Asahi to answer for him. "Some stole his hair gel." Asahi said making Noya getting into a worse mood. "Who would do that? I look terrible with my hair down and it makes me look younger!" Noya threw up his arms in exasperation. "You look young no matter what." Tsukishima bluntly said, passing the table past them.   
Daichi just sighed and gave a look at Sufa showing that he didn't want to deal with this right now. "Hey Hey Hey!"   
"Oh Ho ho what do we have here? A poor crow?"  
"Shut up Kuroo." Noya said glaring at the two. "Bokuto shrugged "Well if your going to be mean I guess I won't let you use my super duper amazing scented hair gel." Bokuto and Kuroo started to walk away. "WAIT WHAT, NO PLEASE LET ME USE SOME." Noya yelled, running after them. "Hmmm I need something in return.."  
"What do you need? I'll give it to who just name it!"  
"Well.." Bokuto looked and Kuroo with a mischievous grin on his face. "Me and my partner in crime here like gossip. You know the good stuff."  
Noya raised a questioning eyebrow at the two. "W-what?"  
Kuroo leaned down so that he was only a few inches taller than Nishinoya. "We're talking about if you have a crush on Asahi or Tanka." The spiker said bluntly with a shit eating grin across his face.   
Noya face turned into a tomato "W-WHAT NO NO NO NO NO NO!"  
"Than no hair gel." Kuroo stood up looking down at the Libro. "Well.. I like one of the people you mentioned.." Noya muttered. Noya felt something on his head and reaches up to grab it. It was the hair gel. "You guys are so mean." Nishinoya murmered.   
\-------------------------------------  
"Hey Tobio, hello shrimp." Oikawa walked past the two, ignoring the glares he got from their nicknames.  
"Aboia Josia has arrived, in gym B we will have Nekoma vs Fukerdonia and Karasuno vs Aboai Josia.  
\-------------------------------------  
"I'm sorry Brokuto but today, we are enemy's."  
"It was nice knowing you Broroo but today you are going down."  
Nekoma and Fukerdonia's math was quite eventful, considering how Bokuto and Kuroo kept yelling to each other "I love you bro but I have to do this." Before a spike or serve. Plus Bokuto didn't have any mood swings which made Akaashi's day much easier. Turns out Fukerdonai won and at the end Bokuto and Kuroo stood on either side of the net and said "Oh ho ho" and "Oya oya oya" back and forth.  
Aboai Josia won against Karasuno but Noya and Tanaka didn't have time to wallow in despair, they dashed out of the room and into the cafeteria, leaving everyone else behind and hope there was still going to be food left.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Hey Kenma sit over here." Kuroo gestured to the seat next to him since on his other side Bokuto was sitting there, practically attacking his food. Kenma sat down and instantly felt a arm go around him. "Kuroo." Kenma said warningly, telling him to stop showing public affections.   
"Aww do you not love me?" Kuroo pouted and looked down at his small boyfriend before giving him a small kiss on the check.   
Kenma immediately went stiff and turned bright red.   
"Do you guys really have to do that when I'm right here?" Bokuto asked  
"Well I'm just showing you what your missing out on since you still don't have the guts to confess to Akaashi." Kuroo said plainly, gesturing over to where Akaashi was getting his lunch.   
"Hmp. I'll ask him out today."  
Kenma and Kuroo both raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Kenma asked. "Well we can't have Tsukishina getting a boyfriend before me, can we?" Bokuto said getting a smirk on his face.  
"Oh ho ho."  
"Oh ho ho ho ho."  
"Please stop." Kenma said earning him another kiss on the cheek this time right when Oikawa was walking by.   
"WHAT!" Oikawa practically shouted.  
Kenma covered his now tomato red face with his hands. "You got your vice-captain to date you before I did." Oikawa whined. "Oh?" Bokuto asked, "I guess you in the same situation as me."   
Oikawa nodded and sat down next to the three. "I'm going." Kenma got up and went over to the table Hinata was sitting at before Kuroo could stop him. "I guess it's just us then." Bokuto said. "The gorgeous caption squad." Kuroo continued. "All of us fated to date our vice-captains." Oikawa finished.   
\-------------------------------------


	4. Im Sorry

Okay so I have all the way up to chapter 6 saved on my phone through notes, but currently my phone is broken but Im getting another one soon! So Im sorry fro the hiatus but Ill be posting the chapters as soon as I get my new one!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! And as you can tell I suck at summarys. But I will update soon! Please leave Kudos and Comment! Get ready for lots of crazy voleyball dorks becoming Gay and just being crazy!


End file.
